


Art Stuff - Dangerous Selfies

by Rakish Raven (Dullscythe)



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dullscythe/pseuds/Rakish%20Raven
Summary: Logic dictates that Darkwing Duck would leap at the opportunity to have a smartphone and a strong social media presence





	1. A shocking breach of combat etiquette

#StCanard #DarkwingDuck #Dashing #Dangerous

#HGBLBLBLBLZZZZTTTBLBLBLGLBLBLGBLZZZZZT


	2. Smartphone biometric fingerprint scanners are not foolproof

#StCanard #LordNegaduck #NegaduckRules #DipwingDolt #DumdumsInDeathtraps


End file.
